Timebreaker
by cubegirl97
Summary: Marinette has the surprise of a lifetime when she meets her future daughter Emma who has been sent back in time by Timebreaker.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Have you ever imagined traveling back in time? Well let me tell you it is not at all what you expect, well not the way I expected anyway. Most people when they think of time travel think of a large machine you get into and change the dials to the day and time you want to go to. I wish it had only been that easy for me. Anyway I'm not the hero of this story, that would be my mom so lets begin with her.

Marinette woke up in a panic realizing that she had forgotten to set her alarm after patrol last night. She looked at the clock and knew she was going to be late she had only 20 minutes to get to class on time. She raced across her room grabbing homework and stuffing it into her school bag as she got dressed, then ran to the family bakery downstairs and grabbed a muffin saying goodbye to her working parents as she left. Marinette ran through the school with only seconds to spare as the bell went off as soon as she collapsed into her chair with a sigh of relief.

"Good timing girl. Wake up late again?" Alya whispered so not to disturb 's teaching.

"Yeah I'm exhausted I didn't get much sleep." Marinette whispered back. The truth was she never got very much sleep with all the homework and night patrolling she had to do.

"Pay attention girls." warned.

"Sorry!" Marinette and Alya apologized and went back to the lesson.

School seemed to go on forever so Marinette was grateful when the final bell rang. She gathered her things and started walking out the door when she realized that she had forgotten her sketchbook and quickly turned around and fell into Adrien Agreste who managed to quickly catch her.

"S-s-sorry I didn't mean t-to fall for you I mean I mean fall into you!" Marinette said in a stuttering panicked mess. As Adrien brought her back to her feet.

"No problem hey would you be interested in going to the fashion show I'll be in next week? I have an extra ticket? My dad will be busy so it would be nice to have some support in the crowd. Plus I know how much you love fashion."

"I would l-l-love to watch you! I m-mean the show! Thank you!" She Squeaked.

"Great! I-" Adrien was cut off when he suddenly heard screaming outside which only indicated one thing there was an Akuma.

"Sorry Adrien I've got to go." Marinette said suddenly running away. She sprinted out of the school and hid behind a bus stop station. Making sure no one was around. "Tikki spots on."

Marinette transformed into Paris' beloved Ladybug and went into action running towards what everyone was running away from jumping rooftop to rooftop.

"Hello my lady what a purr-leasure to meet you here." Chat noir purred suddenly joining her.

"Hey Kitty. Any information on the Akumatized victim?"

"Sorry My lady I don't." Chat noir Apologized.

Running together they finally caught up to the Akuma to see that it was an Akuma they had dealt with before so they knew exactly where the akuma was. Ladybug and Chat Noir looked over at each other and nodded knowing what the other was already thinking and grabbed each other's hand. Glaciator was going around the city trapping people in giant scoops of ice cream but they knew the only way they would get anywhere close to him would be to act in love.

"I'm Glaciator, the mean Ice-cream man. Escape my fury if you can! I melt your hearts, but I was wrong, now i'll freeze your bodies so long." Glaciator sang raining down ice cream.

"Glaciator!" She yelled trying to get his attention. "I don't think your wrong I think you are a great matchmaker." Ladybug tightened her grip on Chat Noir's hand and leaned into him.

"You lie! I will not fall for that again!" Glaciator seethed throwing ice cream at them.

Chat and Ladybug jump apart dodging the giant mint Ice cream scoop. They had to come up with a new plan. Ladybug called upon her lucky charm and held a giant magnifying glass she looked around and figured out what she had to do. With her Strength she dragged the magnifying glass into position and pointed it into the street but it was obstructed by a bus.

"Chat!" She yelled to get his attention. He looked up saw what she was doing and immediately called upon his cataclysm and disintegrated the bus and continued to distract Gaciator as he melted away from the amount of heat the magnifying glass was giving off by reflecting the sun. In no time they were finally able to pull out André and break the ice cream scoop. Ladybug caught the Akuma.

"Bye bye little butterfly." she sang as she let the white little butterfly go. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled throwing up the magnifying glass with Chat's help everything went back to normal making all the frozen people to unfreeze and all the ice cream disappeared.

"Pound it." Chat Noir and Ladybug said as they fist bumped.

"Thank you Ladybug and Chat Noir you're my heroes!" André Exclaimed hugging them both.

"I'm glad you're okay André." Ladybug's miraculous beeps letting her know she is running out of time. "Well I've got to go catch you later." Ladybug then runs of and transforms in an alleyway where no one is around. "Thanks Tiki." Marinette says as she hands her a cookie.

"No problem Marinette but if you don't get home soon your not going to have enough time to finish your homework before you have to go on patrol." Tikki says as she starts to stuff her mouth with delicious cookies.

Marinette took out her phone and gasped at the time Tikki was right the Akuma took a little more time than she expected. Her parents were probably wondering where she was as if on cue she got a call from her mom."

"Marinette where are you? We have been waiting for you to get home you're late for dinner. Are you okay?" Marinette's mom sounded a little worried.

"Sorry mom I'll be home soon I just got caught up in an akuma attack on my way home but don't worry I'm okay I just had to take cover." Marinette always hated lying to her parents and friends it always left a bad taste in her mouth but she knew she had no choice she had to protect her identity as Ladybug.

"I am so glad you are okay. We will keep your dinner warm. Stay safe on the way home. Love you!" Her mother replied.

"Love you too mom." Then hung up the phone. "I always feel so bad lying to her." She sighed to Tikki.

"I'm sorry Marinette but we have to keep them and the miraculous safe from Hawkmoth." Tikki frowned.

"I know I just wish I didn't have to lie to all the people I care most about. Anyway, Lets go were late." Tikki went back into Marinette's purse and she ran home.

Marinette had to multitask and eat and do her homework at the same time if she wanted to make it on time for patrol. When she finally finished eating her food she had only two questions left on her homework which she quickly answered and then said goodnight to her parents and climbed the ladder up to her room and closed the hatch.

"Okay Tikki Spots on." She transformed into ladybug and then snuck out of the house out of her balcony.

Ladybug and Chat Noir always met each other on the same rooftop to start their patrol and as always Chat was already there waiting for her lost in his own thoughts looking out over Paris. She always found moments like this interesting when he had yet to notice that she was there. His face portrayed loneliness and hurt but she could never figure out why. She had asked him a few times if he was okay but he always held it like a secret to his chest and acted like there was nothing wrong.

"Hey Kitty." She greeted softly to not scare him from his thoughts.

"Hey Bug-a-boo." A smile automatically coming to his face. "Ready for Patrol?"

"Yep let's g-." Before she was able to finish her sentence she was interrupted by a voice below.

"Ladybug! Chat Noir! Can you please help me?" Ladybug and Chat Noir looked down to the street below to see a young girl at about the age of ten with Blue/black hair and large stunning green eyes looking up at them and so they jumped down to her.

"Hi are you okay? Where are your parents?" Ladybug softly questioned.

" I don't know I was hit by an akuma now everything in the city looks weird and I can't find my way home." She started to cry and hugged ladybug for comfort.

"Don't worry we will find your parents. What is your name?" Chat Noir asked crouching down to her height to swipe the tears off her face.

"My name is Emma." She said looking up to Chat and letting go of ladybug.

"Okay Emma can you tell us your mom's name and do you have a phone to call her?" Ladybug asked.

"I do have a phone and I have tried to call my mom and dad several times but it is not working oh and my mom's name is Marinette." Emma said looking down at her unworking phone.

"Marinette?!" Ladybug said trying to hide her surprise. "Um... do you have a picture of her on your phone?" Ladybug asked. Maybe there was another person in Paris with the name of Marinette.

"Yeah I do." Emma scrolled through her picture to find a picture when she finally found it she showed it to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Ladybug was baffled. The picture that Emma showed her was of herself holding Emma and kissing her cheek. Ladybug tried not to stare for too long. The Marinette in the picture looked happier than she had ever seen herself.

"What was the name of the Akuma that hit you?" Ladybug had a hunch that she already knew the answer.

"Timebreaker." Emma answered immediately.

"That is what I feared. Emma you're from the Future." Ladybug said confirming her suspicion. "That is why the city looks weird and your phone doesn't work. Timebreaker sent you back in time."

"What! That is crazy what time are you from? How old are you?" Chat said in shock.

"I'm Nine Years old and the year is 2033." She said starting to get scared again.

"The year right now is 2019. You haven't been born yet in our time but don't worry Emma, Marinette is a good friend of mine and she will take care of you until we can figure something out."

"Ladybug you go take her to her mom I'll finish patrol tonight. We'll figure something out tomorrow." Chat Noir promised.

"Thanks Chat. Come on Emma jump onto my back and hold on tight I'll bring you to your mom." Emma climbed on and Ladybug threw out her yo-yo and swung off.

"Bye Bug-a-boo." Chat Noir said as she swung away.

"Bye Kitty."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Ladybug racked her brain trying to figure out what to do and was coming up with nothing. She couldn't just bring some random girl into her house without a little more proof that she was in fact the person she said she was. If Emma truly is her daughter how will she get her back to her time? How will she even get her into the house? Future Marinette was probably freaking out by this point. As her thoughts started to spiral she started to lose focus as she ran across the city and as a result she lost her footing on steep rooftop dropping Emma. Emma screams reaching for Ladybug as she falls. Ladybug jumps after her grabs her by the waist and throws out her yo-yo to catch them before they hit the nearing ground. Ladybug gently brings them down into the alleyway.

"Oh my god Emma are you okay I am so sorry." ladybug says as she holds Emma's face in both hands. Her breath starts to get panicked. She would never have forgiven herself if something had happened to Emma because of her. she starts to clutch her chest and starts to feel like she is dying and unable to breathe.

"Ladybug it's alright I'm okay, let me help you sit down, Relax your breathing, and focus on me." Emma helps her down to sit against the wall and then sits in front of her. "You are having a panic attack but it will pass I promise." After a while has passed Ladybug is no longer hyperventilating and Emma is just holding Ladybug and rubbing small circles on her back.

Ladybug's mind comes back into full focus and she realizes that a nine year old just got her out of a panic attack and looks at her with grateful expression.

"Who taught you how to do that? You are very smart for a girl your age." Ladybug says with admiration.

"Well my mom has panic attacks sometimes and I've seen how daddy calms her down so I just did what he does. Are you okay ladybug?"

"Yes I'm alright thank you Emma. Are you really close to your parents?" Ladybug asked curious.

"Definitely we do everything together. Would you like to see some pictures? Daddy is constantly taking pictures of us so I have lots." Ladybug nods. Emma pulled out her phone and brought up a picture. "This is all of us together last Christmas. It is my favorite because it is the first Christmas I had a sibling to share it with." She said with a fond smile.

Ladybug looks into the picture and it almost starts the panic attack all over again because the picture Emma was showing her was of a family of four the Marinette in the picture was holding a little boy in her arms who only looked to be about a year old with blond curly hair and blue eyes and holding a little cat stuffed animal. Emma was also being held on the side of the hip of none other than Adrien who was smiling wide and looked truly happy and with age looked even more handsome than he does now.

"Are you kidding me Adrien Agreste is your father! I have two kids with Adrien freaking Agreste! I must be dreaming there is just no way!" That's when she realized she let the truth out and there was no way she could talk her way out of this one because Emma's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Mom? You're ladybug? Why didn't you tell me! How could you keep something so big from me I thought we told each other everything? Do you not trust me?" She looked genuinely hurt and about to cry.

"Emma... I-I don't know of future Marinette's decisions but it was more than likely to protect you. I can see just by the pictures you've shown me that I adore you. I have never seen myself look so happy before. I know this doesn't mean much coming from me but I'm sorry if I hurt you by keeping my identity a secret." Marinette took off the ladybug mask to care for Emma she needed her mom not ladybug right now. After about ten minutes of petting Emma's hair smooth Marinette heard a soft snoring noise and realized she had fallen asleep in her arms.

It took a little longer than usual to get home due to the extra weight she was carrying and was a bit difficult to get back into her room without waking the sleeping girl but eventually she got her way though and laid Emma down on her bed. Ladybug detransformed and gave Tikki a cookie out of the tin on her desk to give to her.

"Tikki what am I going to do? How will we get her back home?"

"Ladybug usually turns everything back to normal after she defeats the akuma so we'll just have to wait for the Future you to defeat Timebreaker it shouldn't take that long. I can tell though she is definitely your daughter she has the same kind of energy about her that I feel about you only slightly different."

"Wait, same energy. You mean she is going to be a miraculous holder?" Marinette asked shocked.

"Yes but I don't think she will be ladybug and right now she is much too young. I'm sorry Marinette." Tikki apologize knowing how dangerous it was to be a miraculous holder.

Marinette couldn't help but look over and take a second to stare at her peacefully sleeping daughter in fascination. A feeling Marinette did not know swelled in her chest and felt the need to hold Emma and protect her. She didn't like the Idea of Emma being a miraculous holder after everything she has gone though she couldn't imagine her own daughter having to do the same thing. Marinette laid down and brought the sleeping Emma into her arms kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep.

The next Morning was a Saturday so Marinette was able to sleep in a little longer than usual. She woke up to something tickling her nose. When she woke up she realized it was Emma's hair. She looked over to the clock to see that it was 10am and it was time to get up for the day.

"Emma wake up we have to go shopping and get you some things." Emma groaned because the bed was so warm that she didn't want to get out of it. "Mom I hate shopping can't you just go?" she said muffled by the pillow in her face.

"Emma I'm not leaving you here alone my parents will find you. I don't even know what kind of clothes you like let alone what size."

"Oh right. I forgot for a moment." Emma said looking a bit sad at the realization and got out from under the covers.

"It's alright I'm going to go down stairs and distract my parents I need you to sneak out of the back give me three minutes and then try to make your way out okay?" Marinette looks over to Emma and she nods. Emma finds a brush on Marinette's desk and uses it to get the knots out of her hair and notices all the pictures of her father on the wall and frown in longing really missing him. Emma looks over to the clock and it's been two minutes so she puts the brush down and quietly makes her way out the back while her grandma and grandpa talk to her mom on the other side of the bakery with their backs turned towards her. Emma only waits a couple minutes before Marinette comes to meet her.

"Are you ready to go?" She says grabbing Emma's hand.

"Yep let's go. I wish I got to talk to grandma and grandpa." A tear goes down her cheek and she sniffles and wipes her nose with her sleeve.

"Oh sweetie what wrong?" Marinette gets down to look at Emma and wipes a tear off her cheek.

"I just miss Grandma and Grandpa I haven't seen them in a long time I want to talk to them and I want Daddy." Emma cries into Marinette's shirt.

"What happened to grandma and grandpa?" Marinette was scared of the answer because there was no way she wouldn't frequently visit her parents especially if she had kids. Her parents would constantly want to see the kids.

"Grandma and grandpa passed away in a car accident because of an akuma attack a few years ago. It made everyone really sad and I miss them."

Marinette's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't imagine her parents not being around. She had to stay focused though her parents were still here she couldn't mourn them now. It was nice to know though that her parents would be there to see her get married and have kids. This will have to wait for later right now she had to focus on Emma.

"I promise Emma you will get to talk to grandma and grandpa." Marinette took out her pinky and Emma hooked her pinky around it.

"Thank you mom."

"Your welcome sweetheart."

Marinette and Emma walked hand in hand around the block to a clothing shop that had stylish children's clothing. Inside the store was an array of different colors and styles. Marinette was immediately drawn to the pink section. After looking for about five minutes she found a pink sleeveless shirt with a collar that was a lighter pink.

"Emma how do you like this? It looks to be about your size." Marinette bought up the shirt for Emma to see.

"I love it! How about these?" Emma showed Marinette a pair of frayed jean shorts.

"No way the only way you can wear those is if you put on leggings under them."

"Yeah I know that's how you always make me wear them I already have the leggings see." She lifted up a pair of black leggings for her to see.

"Okay then you can get them if they fit. Let's go to the fitting room to try them on." Marinette hands Emma the shirt and ushers her into the fitting room. Emma eyes a pair of brown boots with laces on their way to the dressing room and adds them to her pile.

"Let me see the outfit once you put it on Emma." Marinette said though the door.

"Okay mom."

Emma opened the dressing room door and it was like Marinette was looking at herself just a smaller version with different colored eyes. All the clothes they had picked out together seemed to fit her perfectly.

"It looks great on you Emma. We are definitely getting that outfit for you. We can pick out one more outfit." Marinette smiled she loved this in a weird way it was like a mother daughter moment technically it was but Marinette had a hard time of thinking of herself as a mother.

Emma squealed excited that she got her mom's approval. She got dressed and came back out to look for another outfit. Marinette finds a simple pair of fitted jeans and Emma finds a simple green striped shirt and goes back to fitting room and puts it on and comes out to show her mom.

"It's missing something hold on." Marinette leaves for a minute and comes back with a brown belt, a gray infinity scarf, yellow beanie, and a brown over the shoulder bag. "You need a couple accessories to complete the look."

Emma puts on the variety of different accessories and looks into the mirror.

"Wow mom no wonder your the biggest fashion designer in Paris." Emma says admiring herself in the mirror.

"I'm the biggest fashion designer in Paris?" Marinette says baffled.

"I see you on the cover of magazines all the time that must mean you are the best." She smiles.

"Alright Emma lets go buy these clothes and go home." Marinette giggles.

Marinette and Emma bring all the clothes to the counter and the cashier rings up all the various clothes and accessories.

"That will be $246.67." The cashier says.

Marinette takes out a lot of the money she had been saving from her allowance and from selling various clothing pieces and hands the money the woman. The cashier hands Marinette the receipt and the bag of Emma's new clothes. Marinette thanks the cashier and leaves with Emma out of the store and then promptly runs into someone.

"Daddy!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Adrien saw the familiar face of the girl that he met once before on patrol with ladybug when he realized that the girl was talking to him so many different emotions ran through Adrien to see Emma's excitement to see him Confusion, love, but the most of all pure happiness. It was like every wish he had ever wished for was coming true. His entire life all he had ever wanted was a family to love him. Nothing else in the world mattered to him he constantly felt alone as if no one loved him. Adrien Crouched down to to pick up the girl and immediately held her tight. Tears ran down his from his eyes leaving tear stains down his face. Emma was physical proof that he had a family to look forward to that loved him.

"I love you so much Emma. You're everything I've ever hoped for" He whispered in Emma's ear nearly sobbing. He had never felt so much love for someone before it was like she had taken his heart. He would do anything for her.

he looked over Emma's shoulder and saw Marinette's bewildered expression that was then taken over by realization. Chat Noir was the only other person to know about Emma other than Marinette and by Adrien's reaction that only meant one thing.

"Chat?" Marinette whispered. Adrien Nodded. Identity be damned it didn't matter to him anymore.

Adrien lifted up Emma and balanced her on his hip. Trying and failing to compose himself for everytime he did he would look at Emma and lose himself all over again.

"How about we go somewhere more private." Adrien suggested. "How about my house no one will bother us there since no one is ever home."

"Alright but it can't be for too long or my parents will start to worry." Adrien Nods at her in agreement.

Adrien puts down Emma and they walk hand in hand the entire way to his house. Marinette carried the bags of Emma's clothing and holds Emma's other hand. Marinette knew from the look on his face Adrien had no intentions of ever letting go of Emma. She couldn't stop staring at the way Adrien was looking at Emma as if she were the stars themselves. Once the three of them made it to Adrien's room he reluctantly let Emma go after she got excited about the various video games he had and went to go play them.

"I can't believe your Chat Noir. I should have figured it out but your just so different. I never pictured you as the Pun loving Flirty Cat." Marinette jokes.

"I needed some way of expressing myself without disappointing my father. It seems like nothing I do pleases him. All I want is for him to care for me but he's never present so I use chat to deal with it all." Adrien looked down not meeting Marinette's eyes as if ashamed of what he felt.

"I never realized how lonely you were. I'm Sorry Adrien I should have paid more attention. I'm such a terrible friend."

"No Marinette your one of the best friends I have. Never apologize for that." Adrien smiled. "I wish I had known Emma was my daughter when Ladybug brought her to you. I would have loved her company." Adrien said looking over to where Emma was playing. "I never imagined I would have a daughter. She has your hair and face she is absolutely beautiful."

"T-Thank you." Marinette felt her face begin to flush all the way to her ears. Adrien had just indirectly called her beautiful and she felt like her mind was about to explode. "About ladybug…"

"What about her?"

"Kitty I am ladybug." Marinette Smiles.

"Well it's about time. I started thinking you were never going to reveal your identities. Can I have some camembert now the dramatics are making me hungry." A black little cat says coming out of Adrien's pocket. Adrien frowns at him and then hands him some stinky cheese.

"You must be Adrien's Kwami what is your name?" Marinette askes the little cat.

"My name is Plagg. Where is Tikki I haven't seen her in ages?" Plagg says with his mouth full of cheese.

"Plagg have some manners." Tikki says coming out of Marinette's purse and then goes up to Adrien. "Hi Adrien I'm Tikki. I have heard so many good things about you Marinette is constantly ta-" Marinette covers Tikki's mouth before she could say anymore to embarrass her.

"Hi Tikki." Adrien smiles. Tikki and Plagg fly away to go catch up and then the Adrien and Marinette are alone to talk to themselves. "Can you believe that all of this is happening? We have a daughter. Your Ladybug. I can't believe I was so blind not to have figured it out." Adrien says mostly to himself.

"Kitty focus what are we going to do? What if the future Ladybug and Chat Noir don't defeat Timebreaker? I can't keep sneaking Emma in and out of my room. We are only teenagers how are we going to care for a nine year old?"

"No matter what happens we will figure it out. I know we can do this because we make a great team. I will do anything it takes to protect the both of you. Please Marinette stay here I want the both of you to be with me. I can't take being alone anymore it is breaking me." Adrien's words start to crack afraid that they will leave him.

"Daddy are you okay you look sad." Emma says coming up to adrien.

"Yes my love I'm fine. I just don't want you and mommy to leave."

"Mommy can't we stay pleaseeeee?" Emma gives a puppy dog face which Adrien joins in on and Marinette can't resist and gives in.

"Okay Emma you can stay with daddy but I have to go home I promised my parents last week that I would help with the bakery today and I'm already late." Adrien and Emma gave a disappointed look.

"Mommy you can't just leave." Emma cried.

"Sweetheart I have to go help grandma and grandpa but I want you to stay here with Adr- I mean daddy and be a good girl okay? I will come back tomorrow I promise." Marinette swiped the tears out of Emma's tearfilled eyes. Emma nodded reluctantly. "Adrien are you okay with taking care of Emma?" She said turning towards him.

"I love her of course I want her to stay; Just as I love you and wish you would stay." Marinette gasped in surprise which caused Adrien to smile.

"W-Well I-I have to g-go." Marinette stuttered her face was like a tomato from neck to the tops of her ears. "I love you too." Marinette squeaked. She quickly kissed the top of Emma's head and left stumbling on her way out never looking at Adrien's expression as she went out the door. Adrien had just said he loved her… and she said it back.


End file.
